lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Kuz Clan history
The official Kuz Clan is a Saiyan-originated noble, historic and royal clan, which originates from early Saiyan history. It was one of the five notable clans of the modern Lookout Crew and Earth. It managed to survive, enduring billions of years of hardships and changes in the galaxy. After the Lookout Crew dissipated, the clan extended immensely out into the universe, mixing with thousands of races, The clan became great business, social, and political leaders. 'Name' Origin The story of the "Kuz" name origin was passed down through generations. It states one of the very first Saiyans, at the time, a large bulky ape-creature formed from space dust, around 1,000,000,000 Before Age, randomly scratched a rock with a stick. The scratches spelled "Kuz". The monkey then named itself Kuz and began dancing, later naming his offspring Kuz, and beginning the tradition. However, considering it is very unlikely the very first Saiyans were formed directly from space dust, it is likely Kuz was just a random ape who had recently descended from rat-like creatures and fish on early Planet Saiyan. How name works, basics, religion What defines the clan is the fact that every blood member possesses "Kuz" as a prefix of their name. Anyone married into the clan is considered a member, but not of blood. Children of a female blood Kuz do not generally have the Kuz name. The Clan works as a patriarchy, and individual males generally are leaders of families and branches. The clan used to worship Omota, God of Saiyans, in the ancient times. The current generation clan worships the proven universal Gods actively. 'Generations' Kuz Clan Gen I (Beginning - c.600 Before Age) -- all earliest Kuz ancestors starting with Kuz, before civilization and founding of first empire. Ended with King Kuzon I being crowned and the clan named a Royal House. Saiyans evolve from large apes to humanoids. Also the time of the Cavesaiyans. A massive drought occurs around 10,000 Before Age, eliminating 95% of the existing Saiyan population of at least 800 million, to a mere estimated 100 on the whole planet. One of the survivors must've been a Kuz. Kuz Clan Gen II (600 - 300 Before Age) -- comprises the Kuzonian Dynasty of Planet Saiyan. Reigns of Kings Kuzon I, II & III. Ends with the overthrow of Kuzon III and the clan thrown into dirty peasantry. Never-was Prince Kuzon IV, author, writes popular books. Royal title of clan is discharged. *Misconceptions include that there would be millions of Kuz's alive at this time. In reality, in the 1 billion years the clan existed, most branches were killed off or died off. By 600 BA, very few branches are recorded to have existed. Planet Saiyan was a very big planet, however. Though there could've been a few branches, they could've comprised thousands of members. Kuz Clan Gen III (300 Before Age - Age 400) -- Planet Saiyan is destroyed by the OSSJ. Kuzeph and Kuzelias are only notable ancestors, lesser significant generation in 700 year period. Saiyans are traveling by spaceship at this time with no base planet, and make homes on hundreds of different planets making failed pacts. Saiyans adapt to this lifestyle. Kuz Clan IV (Age 400 - 736) -- starts with Kuzomas 'restarting' the clan name. Includes Saiyan colonization on Planet Plant, Kuzumos/Kuzoh/Kuzon I, and the Saiyan-Tuffle War. Ends with birth of Kuzon II and destruction of Planet Vegeta, lowering the number of Kuz's to a single family through Kuzoh. The Clan mixes with another race for the first time when Kuzoh partners Izaa, a Tuffle. Hundreds of Kuz colonies and branches exist by now, but many killed off in droughts. Kuz Clan Gen V (Age 1041-1086) -- starts with birth of Kuzon Jr. (technically Kuzten, born 11 years prior, but wasn't heard of until 1047) by Kuzon, who survived explosion, which officially restarts the clan. The clan becomes mostly Human hybrids. Follows with massive expansion of clan in merely 30 years. The Kuz Clan becomes an official Royal House when Kuzon Jr. Is crowned King of Earth. Saiyan blood slowly diminishes with each generation and the Clan becomes more Human. This is the era of the Lookout Crew and height of Earth's Metropolitan Age. Kuz Clan Gen VI (Age 1086-1200) '''-- starts with the births of Kuzoh II and Kuzynthia. Includes all the minor characters born in the 1090s. This generation was active during the Great Universal Revolution and the dissipation of the Lookout Crew in 1125. Includes the children and grandchildren of Otori and others. '''Kuz Clan Gen VII (Age 1200+) -- the clan eventually split off and was so large, members no longer knew each other. It was divided into branches and hundreds of different families. Category:Kuz Clan Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II